Scipia Hydrea
Scipia Hydrea is a mage and the wife of Malachite, the younger half-sister of Stygi, and the older cousin of Farren. Previously, she was the leader of the heroic organization, Knights of PokéPlitRule, and a servant to Nega before he was murdered by Eobard. Subsequent to disbanding Knights of PokéPlitRule, Scipia abdicates the Hyrulean throne after Farren offers to take her place as the ruler of Hyrule, so that she can live in peace with her family. 'Physical Appearance' Scipia is a fair-skinned young woman with a small frame. She has green eyes and long, brown hair. Scipia wears a variety of clothes that are typically green and blue in color. Originally, she only wore tunics and trousers, but later began wearing dresses. 'Background' Scipia, the daughter of Deirdre and Kathremos, was born at the Saphir Village on March 17th. Not much is known about her early childhood except that her memories had been erased and that she was transformed into a Duskull at the age of five, by her older half-brother, Stygi. She was sent to an abandoned mansion in a forest where she presumably stayed at in solitude until her ninth birthday. On that day, she went outside—for the first time since being teleported there—and met Scirwode who approached her upon seeing her. Although initially afraid of Scirwode, Scipia became friends with him once he managed to gain her trust. Scipia remained at the deserted mansion with Scirwode after he decided to live with her, and resided there for the next six years until she was later captured by Nega while waiting for Scirwode to return home one day. Upon being caught by Nega, Scipia was nicknamed Dusky. In spite of expressing discontentment over getting captured, Scipia was very loyal towards Nega and followed his every order. While she did not agree with Nega's actions, she obeyed his commands out of respect for him and believed that it was a Pokémon's duty to always listen to their trainers. Overtime, she grew fond of her master, enjoyed serving him, and eventually fell in love with him. However, she never confessed her feelings for Nega as she believed that a servant could never be with their master; specifically, that a Pokémon couldn't be in a relationship with their trainer. As a Dusknoir, Scipia was renamed "Darknoir", and while as a Dusknoir, Scipia was sent on numerous missions where she generally had to either collect special artifacts or capture Legendary Pokémon for Nega. At some point, she befriended a dragon named Volvagia, and later, another dragon known as Argorok; both whom became partners of Scipia's and began assisting her in her missions. Despite being in love with Nega, Scipia grew closer to other individuals who displayed affection for her that she encountered and befriended on her quests such as Eric, Deidara, and Sasori. As she spent more time with them, Scipia started to develop feelings for them as well and became conflicted when asked who she wished to be with. Scipia was indecisive for a long time as she was afraid of upsetting her love interests and their reaction to her response. She ultimately ended up choosing Sasori and was in a relationship with him up until she was deceived by Scirwode and the Weavile brothers who lied to her and claimed that Sasori had murdered Eric. Nevertheless, Scipia soon discovered the truth after questioning Sceptile due to being skeptical of him previously; subsequent to hearing Scirwode's confession and confirmation of Sasori's innocence, Scipia had promptly returned to Sasori and apologized for not believing him earlier. Before Scipia had dated Sasori, she had went on a short vacation with him, Deidara and Eric to the Hidden Mist Village where they had visited an art museum upon arriving there. However, because she was at a world unfamiliar with Pokémon, Sasori had used a spell—in which he learned from Magikoopa—that transformed Scipia into a human. While at the art museum, Scipia had met Yagura who originally presumed that she had been kidnapped by Sasori and Deidara as he recognized them as members of the Akatsuki. After hearing from Scipia that they had defected from the Akatsuki, Yagura was unconvinced and remained suspicious; he followed them for he was concerned for Scipia's safety and desired to eliminate them if they were still affiliated with the organization. Once ascertaining that Sasori and Deidara were no longer members of the Akatsuki, Yagura joined Scipia's team and aided her in her missions. Because Scipia was a human being again, she was unable to fight against her enemies using her Pokémon moves, and thus, resorted to using Light Arrows (which were bestowed upon her during a previous war by Zelda before her death as Zelda selected Scipia as her successor and transferred her Triforce of Wisdom over to Scipia). As a human, Scipia was vulnerable and overall, far weaker than before. Her missions became exceedingly difficult for her to accomplish and after failing to fulfill one of her objectives, Scipia resolved to seeking assistance from Magikoopa. She had requested that he teach her how to utilize magic which he agreed to. Within a short period of time, Scipia learned magic from both Magikoopa and Buddy; Magikoopa was bewildered and impressed on how quickly Scipia mastered the water spells he taught her. Additionally, Scipia had further trained with Yagura and was shown capable of manipulating water, too. The instant she finished with her training, Scipia resumed to completing every assignment given to her by Nega. When the Genesis Wave transpired, Scipia reverted back to a Duskull and was travelling around the world with her best friend, Scirwode, instead of serving Nega as she had done so formerly. In the new world, Scipia had no memories of her previous life like the other heroes, and was unexpectedly captured by Andy rather than Nega. As Andy's Pokémon, Scipia was polite and kind; she demonstrated unwavering loyalty toward him and refused to side with Nega when he attempted to retrieve her. While Nega endeavored to conquer the world, Scipia re-encountered her comrades from the old world and teamed up with them to suppress Nega. During the events, the heroes gradually regained their memories of PokéPlitRule and successfully managed to defeat Nega. Consequent to Nega's defeat, the Genesis Wave had been undone and as a result, the heroes were sent back to their world. After the heroes returned to PokéPlitRule, villains arose across the world and the heroes commenced in vanquishing them one by one such as Omega, Grodus, and later, Steven. Scipia became Nega's servant once again and was transformed into a Shiny Celebi for a relatively short period of time (and renamed Scipia by Nega) prior to reverting back to her initial, true form at a later date by Shadow Link. At some point, Scipia was adopted by Yagura and his wife, Fu, and was overjoyed to finally have a family of her own. She grew very close to her adopted parents, especially Yagura. Later on, Scipia intended on starting a relationship with Eric, but was unable to as he was murdered a second time by Kancerkos. Scipia was devastated over Eric's death and when he was resurrected again, it was too late as Scipia was already in a relationship with Scirwode. While still in a relationship with Scirwode, Scipia had met her older half-brother, Stygi who deluded her and the heroes into believing that he was a comrade of theirs and was against Dreich (Scirwode's Lorulean counterpart) who he was forced to work for. Moreover, Stygi had fabricated his past and it wasn't until much later that Stygi divulged the verity of his background to Scirwode. Scipia and the heroes eventually discovered the truth about Stygi as well, but continued to cooperate with Stygi regardless as they needed him in order to eliminate the greater threats such as The Chaos Council, Shade, and in the near future, the extraterrestrial overlord, Xydkos. Although upset over finding out the truth about her brother, Scipia still loved Stygi and was grateful to him for mentoring her and teaching her how to control her emotions and become proficient in utilizing water magic. Stygi had later sealed one of the spirits of the Zenevma Stone, Fyselafi, within Scipia. Due to this, Scipia had acquired a new power and was able to use biotic magic. At a later date, Scipia broke up with Scirwode. When Scipia had traveled to Earth with Yagura, Jake and Nami to defeat a mysterious villain that went by the name Vicious, Jake had lost control of himself and turned against his friends. Scipia and Nami were severely wounded by Jake and only survived the assault because of Yagura who transferred a part of Isobu's chakra into Nami and Scipia. Unlike Nami, Scipia received a much larger portion of Isobu's chakra from Yagura, resulting in a sentient copy of Isobu being formed within her. After Jake regained control over himself, Scipia returned to PokéPlitRule upon Vicious's disappearance. Subsequent to their return, Scipia and her family had been ambushed by the Akatsuki who successfully captured Yagura and Fu before leaving. Once ascertaining that a replica of Isobu was within Yagura's daughter, the Akatsuki targeted Scipia next for they desired to extract Isobu's remaining chakra from her. While in the woods with Nega, Scipia was ambushed by the Akatsuki a second time. As she was battling against them alongside Nega, Nega had murdered her (without her knowledge) in order to prevent the Akatsuki from triumphing in capturing Scipia and extracting the Isobu replica from her. Furious, the Akatsuki leave after failing to kidnap Scipia. When Nega noticed the Stalchildren, Stan and Stal, who had witnessed him killing Scipia, Nega pursued them, but wasn't quick enough to stop them from notifying their leader, Bongo Bongo, of the murder. While Scipia was alone, a light spirit named Sharovipiliosi—who also witnessed the murder—had materialized before her and resurrected her with his power previous to entering her body to assist her on her journey and keep hidden from Stygi as Stygi aspired to incarcerate all spirits of the Zenevma Stones. Despite finding out that Nega had killed her, Scipia forgave him, albeit remained wary and somewhat suspicious of Nega. Upon discovering that Scipia had been resurrected along with Isobu's replica, the Akatsuki immediately targeted her again and this time, succeeded in capturing her. However, before they could extract Isobu from Scipia, Scipia managed to commit suicide within time, thus enraging Shade and the Akatsuki. Shortly afterwards, although dead, Scipia was abducted by the Chaos Council, but was soon rescued by Stygi's Lorulean counterpart, Selyf. Scipia was taken to a hidden kingdom in the sky known as the Solunar Kingdom and was restored to life by Sharovipiliosi. While at the Solunar Kingdom, Scipia trained with both Selyf and Sharovipiliosi in hopes of becoming stronger and a better asset to her comrades. Additionally, she learned and mastered light magic from Sharovipiliosi. She met Stygi's younger half-brother, Farren while there and returned to her friends with him upon finishing her training. Reunited with her friends, Scipia resumed defeating the villains with them and eventually met several other individuals such as Lennon (aka Wrath), Lior, Kafei, Zophos, Hemi, Malachite, and Zeridite. When the enigmatic extraterrestrial beings known as the Exytherx appeared, Scipia and the other six sages were in danger as the Exytherx aimed to capture them for their leader, Kosvios, who desired to obtain their power. Kieron's ultimate creation, Zophenedynosthreptikal, was sent by Kieron to serve as Scipia's bodyguard and prevent the Exytherx from kidnapping her. Malachite, an ally of Selyf's, was also instructed to protect Scipia and act as her bodyguard. Once Nega was murdered by Eobard, Scipia was utterly devastated over Nega's death and was greatly depressed until she reunited with Deidara and started a relationship with him. At some point, Scipia was adopted by Sasori and when Scipia met the young seven year old half-human, half-Exytherx who went by the name Wrath, Scipia befriended him despite knowing that he was one of Kosvios's underlings and later, had adopted him upon finding out that he was disowned by Kosvios. Wrath was then referred to as Lennon the moment he was adopted by Scipia. Scipia's newfound happiness did not last long, unfortunately, as Deidara had committed suicide after mistakenly believing that Itachi had murdered her. Scipia went into a state of depression as soon as she found out about Deidara's death and opposed the idea of ever being in another relationship after his death. Although still upset over Deidara's death, Scipia focused on her position as the chosen leader of the heroic organization, Knights of PokéPlitRule, and ruler of Hyrule. Upon receiving news of problems occurring within Hyrule Castle Town, Scipia departed from her mansion with Zophos, Jake, Shadow Link, and Sasori to the Castle of Hyrule where she subsequently resolved the conflict. Lior, Scipia's uncle who revealed his true identity to her upon appearing before her, had offered to escort Scipia and her team to the planet, Kafftokkitis, to rescue the sages who had been incarcerated by the Exytherx. Scipia had accepted Lior's offer and was teleported to Kosvios's palace. Scipia was separated from her group while searching for the sages and was taken to another location by Kosvios to battle him alone without aid. In the end, Scipia succeeded in vanquishing Kosvios by stabbing him with the soul-absorbing sword, the Arisychi Sword, which had previously appeared in Scipia's hand just in time for her to finish him off before he could have the chance to eliminate her. Upon defeating Kosvios, Scipia was taken to the Forest Temple by Malachite where he then healed her wounds prior to proposing to her. At first, Scipia declined his proposal, but reconsidered after Malachite mentioned that he was capable of removing Xydkos from Stygi, but only if she became his wife. Desperate to help her brother, Scipia accepts Malachite's proposal and admitted that although she wasn't in love with him, she'd hope to fall in love with Malachite someday in the near future. When Scipia returned to her mansion again, she had set off on her new mission with her comrades to locate and eliminate Shade. The Knights of PokéPlitRule had divided into groups of five and began exploring in different places within Plit to find Shade. Scipia's only teammate was Scirwode and while heading toward Water Land, Scipia was knocked out by Lior and taken by Malachite to another planet who wished to converse with her further. Despite discovering from Isobu that Malachite had placed a mysterious plant around her heart, Scipia began to feel closer to Malachite after learning more about him, and had married him on January 11th. Before the wedding, Scipia had spoke with Hemi about Zeridite and disclosed to her how depressed he really was and how he felt like a caged bird. Wishing for Zeridite to be happy, Hemi allows him to leave the Solunar Kingdom, but only if Scipia agreed to adopt and raise him in her place. Subsequent to consenting, Hemi approaches Zeridite about the idea to which he happily accepts. After departing from the Solunar Kingdom to rescue Magikoopa from Cacklonic, Scipia ran into Zophos and Naila while on her way to Hyrule Castle Town to borrow a horse. Upon arriving in town, Zophos and Scipia temporarily separate from Zeridite and Naila as the two wanted to visit the emporium. When Scipia was at the market with Zophos, she met two of the maids—Primula and Hailea—from the castle. As she was conversing with them, Hailea had noticed the wedding ring that was given to her by Malachite. The two maids mistaken the wedding ring for an engagement ring and believed that Zophos was Scipia's fiancé, for they had thought she was in a relationship with him when the two last visited the castle together. In the heat of the moment, Scipia had lied to the maids about being Zophos's fiancée. Appearing nonchalant, Zophos went along with her lie previous to asking Primula to lend him a horse so that he and Scipia could rescue her comrade. Once the maids left, Scipia headed back to the emporium and while she was walking there, Zophos teleported away for unknown reasons, although presumably because of what she said. Upon meeting up with Naila and Zeridite, the three stroll over to the western gate where Zophos awaited them alongside a horse that was given to him by Primula. At Zophos's request, Naila and Zeridite leave Zophos alone to speak with Scipia. As soon as they leave, Scipia had immediately apologized to Zophos and promised to divulge the truth to the maids after they rescue Magikoopa. In response, Zophos only expressed indignation toward Malachite for dragooning Scipia into marrying him and consequently destroys Scipia's wedding ring using his telekinesis. Zophos baffles Scipia by presenting her with a beautiful silver ring that had her favorite stone—an aquamarine—embedded to it. After Zophos explains to Scipia that the ring was merely a gift in exchange for the necklace she had given him, Scipia gladly accepts it and wears the ring. Scipia and Zophos were about to return to her mansion after Naila notified him via telepathy that Zeridite could no longer detect Magikoopa's presence, until Malachite appeared before them. Malachite had paralyzed Scipia and began to fight against Zophos. Personality Scipia is a very polite and kindhearted girl, who enjoys helping others and always puts her family and friends ahead of herself. She is constantly concerned about their welfare and would do anything for them; willing to even sacrifice herself if it meant protecting them. To Scipia's dismay, she is often targeted by villains due to being a notable and influential hero, and therefore, may be perceived somewhat as a damsel-in-distress. Because of this, Scipia had felt like a burden to her friends and aspired to become stronger. She eventually achieves her goal after undergoing extreme training with Stygi who served as her mentor. Scipia had subsequently trained with Stygi's counterpart, Selyf, and learned how to utilize light magic from Sharovipiliosi. In spite of this, Scipia still felt like a burden to her friends and remained as a primary target for villains. Scipia is shown to be very supportive of her family and friends; she has faith in them and holds them in high regard. At first glance, Scipia appears to be a optimistic and hopeful individual, but in reality, is rather pessimistic and has a low self-esteem. While she has absolute faith in her family and friends, she lacks self-confidence. Despite the compliments received from others on her good qualities, Scipia only focuses on her faults. However, she generally doesn't display negativity unless speaking to those closest to her. When she is conversing with people close to her, Scipia is more open about her feelings and uncertainty on specific matters. Although she does divulge her personal thoughts, she prefers keeping her true feelings a secret in order to avoid upsetting or worrying anyone, as she wants nothing more than for all her loved ones to be happy and untroubled. 'Trivia ' * Scipia's original full name is Eilis (pronounced as eye-leesh or eye-lees) Leimilla Hydrea. Her forename was revealed by Scirwode's Lorulean counterpart, Dreich. * Although Farren is not biologically related to Scipia, they refer to each other as siblings as both are Stygi's younger half-siblings. ** It is revealed that Scipia and Farren are in fact related. They are first cousins as their mothers were sisters. * Scipia is one of the two remaining Saphirians, the other being her older half-brother, Stygi. ** Additionally, she is one of the three remaining Amuras, the others being Cyra and Kathremos. * Since Scipia is half-Amura, she has an extended lifespan; on average, Scipia can live up to approximately 550 years. However, after it was revealed that she was part Alaecor, her lifespan is unknown.